


Killing Is Always the Last Resort

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Children, Everyone Is Alive, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future, Future Fic, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Marriage, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Questioning, Questions, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Jackson brings the kids to see Stiles at the hospital.





	Killing Is Always the Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... I'm posting this part sooner to celebrate I'm feeling better after what I went through last weekend and of course, to thank the few people who gave me their opinion about the last chapter.
> 
> I'm glad to finally post the last part of this arc in the future which I consider quite special because it must be the fluffiest thing I've ever written, so I can't wait to see what everybody thinks about it hopefully.
> 
> I always say the same but it is the truth and few people know it: Feedback is truly important, it is the key, so I need to mention [this Tumblr post](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) for those people haven't realised how important feedback is for the writers and it's cool to see that it's been useful for some people here.
> 
> Please read these important TIPS about feedback and what you can say when you don't know what to say (which happens to all of us sometimes):  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/6fiudx9bl/)  
> 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna copy the beginning of the post and if with this comment I can help more writers out there who feel like giving up or removing their stories from AO3, I'll be happy. If this useless, at least I tried:  
>  
> 
> _I’ve seen five different authors take down, or prepare to take down, their posted works on Ao3 this week. At the same time, I’ve seen several people wishing there was more new content to read. I’ve also seen countless posts by authors begging for people to leave comments and kudos._
> 
> _People tell me I am a big name fan in my chosen fandom. I don’t quite get that but for the purposes of this post, let’s roll with it. On my latest one shot, less than 18% of the people who read it bothered to hit the kudos button. Sure, okay, maybe that one sort of sucked. Let’s look at the one shot posted before that - less than 16% left kudos. Before that - 10%, and then 16%. I’m not even going to get into the comments. Let’s just say the numbers drop a lot. I’m just looking at one shots here so we don’t have to worry about multiple hits from multiple chapters, people reading previous chapters over, etc. And if I am a BNF, that means other people are getting significantly less kudos and comments._
> 
> _(...)TL;DR: Passively devouring content is killing fandom._
> 
> _^^^^^^THIS^^^^^^_
> 
> _Fandom is kept alive by readers, watchers, lookers, commenters, and supporters. And the FiKi fandom has some MAGNIFICENT ones…but a lot more who click, consume, and say nothing._
> 
> _Otherwise, artists and writers are throwing into a vacuum. And it’s the artists and writers who get blamed when there’s not new content?_
> 
> _This applies to so many fandoms. It makes me so sad to see that even on LJ comms, there are far more people reading things than there are commenting on and liking them. I co-mod one of the oldest sites in a particular fandom, and I know it’s still active because of the sign-ups for our challenges, but it’s so disheartening when people post and nobody says anything._
> 
> _How does that encourage new writers, if the first thing they post gets no response? (...) I don’t know why fandom is getting so heavily skewed towards passive consumption, but I wish I could do something - anything - to fix it. I miss the kind of comment threads that used to lead directly to more fic and art._
> 
> _(Keep reading_ __ _[it here](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) and reblog it if you can...)_
> 
>    
> Thanks to my lovely beta, WhenAngelsFall, for her help as usual; she's amazing and I couldn't share this without her advice.

"Daddy! Daddy! Are you sick?" A short child asks, running towards the bed when Jackson lets go of his hand.

The three year old kid tries to get on the bed with Stiles but it is too high for him, so Jackson holds him and sits him on the bed in the little space left.

"I'm okay, baby," Stiles says, kissing his cheek and giving him a hug with his unharmed arm, the right one, the best way he can. "I had a little pain on my arm but now that you and your brother are here I'm feeling so much better."

The kid rests his head on Stiles's chest in a hugging position, and Stiles runs his fingers through his soft hair. He can see his son closing his eyes and relaxing against his chest.

"Hey, dad," Daniel says before Stiles kisses his cheek. 

"Did you almost die?" Daniels asks.

"What? No." Stiles frowns surprised. “I didn’t almost die.”

"But you got shot. You’re in the hospital. Did you kill the bad guys?" Stiles looks at Jackson in that way he does when he's expecting some kind of explanation.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, okay? He's seven years old and he knows what you do for a living... I told you there was no point in hiding anything." One of the things he's learnt about parenthood through the years is that there's a moment when there's no reason to try to protect them from certain things anymore, and this is one of those moments. The reality that Stiles could get hurt because of his job's risks are absolutely real and Daniel has known that for a while now.

Stiles just shakes his head but doesn't answer his husband.

"Yes, I'm in the hospital but I'm too tough. You know that, right? I just got shot in the arm. And no, I didn't kill anybody. And I really hope that I'll never have to take anybody's life" _again_ , he thinks. "Killing somebody is the worst feeling that anybody could have and nobody deserves that even if they did a very bad thing, okay? Killing is never the solution." Stiles says, looking at Daniel.

"And if the man wanted to kill you and you were in real danger?" Daniel waves his arms. "What would you do?" Daniel frowns.

Stiles sighs and looks at his youngest son for a moment who keeps his eyes closed and doesn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation.

"Well, of course I'd try to protect myself. And if the only solution was to shoot at the suspect, at least I'd try not to kill him. I'd try to hurt him enough to stop him but not to kill him. Killing is _always_ the last resort."

"But..." Daniel frowns again. "What if... what if you didn't stop him? Then what?"

Stiles can see Jackson smirking and clearly enjoying his suffering and it feels like if his husband is taking some sweet revenge after their previous argument. 

Stiles licks his lips as he thinks. Daniel knows how to put him into a corner like nobody else he knows.

"I don't know. Of course, if I had to choose between this person and me, I'd choose me, okay? My priorities are pretty clear on that point..." Stiles smirks. "So don't worry, because nothing is going to happen to me. I'm always going to be here for you, okay? I don't want you to worry about me."

"Are you coming home then?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah, tomorrow I think. The doctors need to make sure that I'm okay but I think that I'll be home very soon. And I'm not going back to work for a while, so I'll be able to spend more time with you, this little devil," Stiles runs his hand over his son’s hair again, "and that handsome man over there... You'll get sick of me... You'll see."

Jackson snorts and shakes his head but doesn't say anything. The truth is that he's looking forward to _get sick_ of his husband and sleep well at night for a change. It's going to be weird to have Stiles at home all the time and he knows that the kids are going to love it.

"Did you have a good time with your grandma this morning?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, she made pancakes..." Daniel nods.

"Pankek!" The little one says suddenly against his chest.

Stiles smiles. "Okay, I get it. She's awesome obviously."

"She's okay... but I still want you to come home. I made a drawing I want to show you. And besides, dad is not happy when you're here."

Stiles looks at Jackson and he knows what Jackson is thinking. Daniel might have been little when he was in a coma but it's obvious that he still remembers how weird everything was afterwards.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles says, holding Jackson's gaze. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Dad brought you some of those doughnuts that you like," Daniel smiles. "He thought they'd cheer you up."

"Donuts!" His other son says excitedly in his arms and nobody is surprised because that's what he does every time he sees one or just hears about them.

"Really?" Stiles raises his eyebrows. "Is that the mysterious bag you're holding? And you waited this long to tell me? You're pure evil, you know that?"

Jackson and Daniel smile and it's adorable because that smile looks just the same.

"Yeah... we know..." Jackson says getting closer to the bed, opening the bag and showing Stiles the box so that he can choose one. 

Stiles grabs the chocolate one which looks absolutely delicious and shakes his head as he sees his children looking at the doughnut with loving eyes. 

"Okay give one to the kids because unlike you, I'm _not_ that evil." Stiles smirks and takes a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Feedback is very important in case you don't know and you'd like this story to continue.
> 
> You can comment (and leave kudos) without an account. You only need an e-mail to comment. It's easy and fast.


End file.
